disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Triton's Daughters
The Seven Princesses of Atlantica (commonly referred to as the Daughters of Triton) are the daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena, debuting in the 1989 Disney animated feature film, The Little Mermaid. Daughters Attina= |pets = Fin-fin (catfish) |friends = Sebastian, Flounder, Urchin, Grimsby, Carlotta, the Catfish Club Band, Benjamin |minions = |enemies = Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Morgana, Marina Del Rey, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger, Manta (formerly) |likes = Singing, music, Ariel being happy |dislikes = Ariel's frustration with most of their father's rules, Ariel being sad, being without music or fun |powers = Speed swimming Underwater breathing Can remove the Trident from its resting place |possessions = Orange seashell bra |weapons = |fate = |quote = }} Attina is a princess of Atlantica, and the first born daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. In her 2008 portrayal, her age causes her to feel a certain sense of responsibility for her sisters. She is described by her sisters in that film as being bossy and protecting but ironically, she herself is often bossed around when her siblings outvote her. In the books, she is a bookworm and has a pet catfish named Fin-fin *Attina is 21 years old in the prequel. *Her favorite hobby is researching the history of the sea. *Her pet peeve is merpeople that litter in the coral reef. *Her biggest fear is letting her father down. *Her favorite food is Seaweed Casserole *Her favorite color is orange. *Her favorite genre of music is classical. *Her favorite instrument is the harp. *In the book series, she's a bookworm and a writer and owns a catfish named Fin-Fin. She has been voiced by Caroline Vasicek in the original film, Kath Soucie in the TV series, Kari Wahlgren in Ariel's Beginning, and Christie Houser in Kingdom Hearts II. |-|Alana= |pets = |friends = Sebastian, Flounder, Urchin, Grimsby, Carlotta, the Catfish Club Band, Benjamin, Pearl |minions = |enemies = Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Morgana, Marina Del Rey, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger, Manta (formerly) |likes = Singing, music, Ariel being happy, |dislikes = Ariel's frustration with most of their father's rules, Ariel being sad, being without music or fun |powers = Speed swimming Underwater breathing Can remove the Trident from its resting place |possessions = Violet seashell bra |weapons = |fate = |quote = }} Alana is the second born princess of Atlantica depending on which source material is used. Her hair decoration is similar to a crown, and like Attina's and Triton's, has five points, although in a different style, representing that she is currently next in line to the throne after Attina. She appears to be the one who is most interested in beauty and health. She speaks of her looks often, but she is, by no means, selfish or vain. *Alana is 20 years old in the prequel. *Her sisters say she's glamorous. *Her hobbies are picking wildflowers and making beauty cremes. *Her pet peeve is having a bad hair day. *Her biggest fear is having scaly skin. *Her favorite color is purple. *Her favorite food is low-salt coral blossom stew. *Her favorite music genre is jazz. *Her favorite musical instrument is the tambourine. *In the books, she is shy, likes to spend time tending her sea garden, and has a pet sea turtle. *In the TV series she has a friend named Pearl who is a party girl. *She has the most lines in the broadway musical version of The Little Mermaid. She has been voiced by Kimmy Robertson in the original film and TV series, and by Jennifer Hale in Ariel's Beginning. |-|Adella= |pets = |friends = Sebastian, Flounder, Urchin, Grimsby, Carlotta, the Catfish Club Band, Benjamin, Stevie (possibly boyfriend) |minions = |enemies = Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Morgana, Marina Del Rey, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger, Manta (formerly) |likes = Singing, music, Ariel being happy, boys |dislikes = Ariel being sad, being without music or fun, not having a boyfriend |powers = Speed swimming Underwater breathing Can remove the Trident from its resting place |possessions = Green seashell bra |weapons = |fate = |quote = }} Adella is the third daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. In the prequel film, she is boy-crazy and wishes to dance with, and later kiss a boy. For some reason, she has also gone through a transformation in her life; in her early years, she was shapely and thin. After her father reinstated music, she gained a little weight, as seen in the TV series. However, in the sequel film, she appears to have lost the weight she gained. In the prequel, she states she is 2 years older than Ariel, putting her birth order at odds with this statement. *Adella is 19 years old. *Her sisters say she's boy-crazy. *Her hobbies are talking about boys and dancing with Sluggie. *Her pet peeve is when Andrina makes fun of her. *Her biggest fear is that she will never be kissed. *Her favorite color is light green. *Her favorite food is sea cucumber sandwiches. *Her favorite genre of music are romantic ballads. *Her favorite musical instrument is the violin. *In the books, she tends to be shallow and vain and she has many dates with merboys. She has been voiced by Kimmy Robertson in the original film, Sherry Lynn in the TV series, and in Tara Strong Ariel's Beginning. |-|Aquata= |pets = Fin-fin (catfish) |friends = Sebastian, Flounder, Urchin, Grimsby, Carlotta, the Catfish Club Band, Benjamin |minions = |enemies = Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Morgana, Marina Del Rey, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger, Manta (formerly) |likes = Singing, music, Ariel being happy |dislikes = Ariel being sad, being without music or fun, Arista taking her things without asking |powers = Speed swimming Underwater breathing Can remove the Trident from its resting place |possessions = Blue seashell bra |weapons = |fate = |quote = }} Aquata is the fourth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She is the most obsessive-compulsive of her sisters; when Arista borrowed her things, including her hairbrush, her "lucky" seashells, her pillow, and her stuffed seahorse, Mr. Fuzzyfinkle, she displayed frustration and some hostility, and an impulse to get her things back immediately. She isn't a good dancer, even saying herself that she looks "like a spastic piece of kelp." Her sisters encourage her to dance anyway, and she grows more confident (but not any better at dancing), even starting a conga line at the end of Ariel's Beginning. The original comics denote her as the oldest sister, as she mentions being nervous about becoming queen. *Aquata is 18 years old. *Her sisters say she's tough. *Her hobbies are water sports. *Her pet peeve is when Arista borrows her stuff. *Her biggest fear is dancing in public. *Her favorite color is baby blue. *Her favorite food is sea daisy stir-fry. *Her favorite genre of music is rock n' roll. *Her favorite musical instrument are the drums. *Her name means "watery" in Latin. She is voiced by Caroline Vasicek in the original film, Mona Marshall in the TV series, and Grey DeLisle in Ariel's Beginning. |-|Arista= |pets = |friends = Sebastian, Flounder, Urchin, Grimsby, Carlotta, the Catfish Club Band, Benjamin |minions = |enemies = Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Morgana, Marina Del Rey, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger, Manta (formerly) |likes = Singing, music, Ariel being happy, being part of Ariel's adventures |dislikes = Ariel being sad, being without music or fun, being excluded from Ariel's adventures |powers = Speed swimming Underwater breathing Can remove the Trident from its resting place |possessions = Red seashell bra |weapons = |fate = |quote = }} Arista is the fifth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She wears her hair in a ponytail similar to Aquata's, although their bangs are different. She tends to take a lot of Aquata's things in Ariel's Beginning. In her television appearances, she tended to be jealous of Ariel's adventurous ways and joined her youngest sister on adventures. Based on the prequel film Ariel's Beginning, she is the most energetic one, though she adopts a more by-the-rules personality, by the time of the TV series, as shown in the episodes, "Against the Tide", and "Beached". Although, in the latter, a small bit of her energetic side surfaces again to help Ariel stop thieves from robbing the Royal Treasury. *Arista is 17 years old. *Her sisters say she's fun loving. *Her hobbies are playing in the band. *She doesn't know what a pet peeve is. *Her biggest fear is forgetting a rehearsal. *Her favorite color is red. *Her favorite food is sea sponge swirl (almost like cotton candy). *Her favorite genre of music is calypso. *Her favorite musical instrument is the horn (although a clarinet is pictured). **She plays the sea equivalents to both a saxophone and clarinet in Ariel's Beginning (and both could be called horns). She is voiced by Kimmy Robertson in the original film, Mary Kay Bergman in the TV series, and Grey DeLisle in Ariel's Beginning. |-|Andrina= |pets = |friends = Sebastian, Flounder, Urchin, Grimsby, Carlotta, the Catfish Club Band, Benjamin |minions = |enemies = Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Morgana, Marina Del Rey, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger, Manta (formerly) |likes = Singing, music, Ariel being happy, romance |dislikes = Ariel's frustration with most of their father's rules, Ariel being sad, being without music or fun |powers = Speed swimming Underwater breathing Can remove the Trident from its resting place |possessions = Pink seashell bra |weapons = |fate = |quote = }} Andrina is the sixth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena based on differing source materials. She appears to be the joker of her sisters, as seen by her many jokes in the prequel film. *Andrina is 16 years old in the prequel *Her sisters say she's witty. *Her hobbies are gossiping, exploring, and swimming with dolphins. *Her pet peeve is merpeople who can't take a joke. *Her biggest fear is having a boring life. *Her favorite color is violet. *Her favorite food is everything! *Her favorite genre of music is pop. *Her favorite musical instrument is guitar. She is voiced by Kimmy Robertson in the original film, Catherine Cavadini in the TV series, Tara Strong in Ariel's Beginning, and Susan Steven Logan in Kingdom Hearts II. |-|Ariel= |shows = The Little Mermaid Little Mermaid's Island 101 Dalmatians: The Series House of Mouse A Poem Is... Once Upon a Time Sofia the First |games = |rides = |actress = Marietta DePrima (Little Mermaid's Island) Sierra Boggess (Little Mermaid on Broadway; debut) Chelsea Morgan Stock (''The Little Mermaid on Broadway; finale) Joanna García (Once Upon a Time) |animator = Glen Keane Mark Henn James Baxter Tom Sito Stéphane Sainte-Foi Sandro Cleuzo Nik Ranieri Philo Barnhart |voice = Jodi Benson |model = Sherri Stoner Julianne Moore (in Disney Dream Portrait Series) |designer = Glen Keane |inspiration = The Little Mermaid in the fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen Alyssa Milano Sally Ride Linda Hesselroth |alias = Princess Ariel Sweetie (by Scuttle) Young lady Honey Angelfish (by Ursula) Red (by The Catfish Club Band) |personality = Free-spirited, naive, confident, curious, kind, adventurous, bright, artistic, idealistic, rebellious, intrigued, headstrong, compassionate, mischievous, charismatic, witty, bubbly, romantic, impulsive, perceptive, sensitive, selfless, feisty, protective, loyal, pacifist, fun-loving, childlike, polite, perky, determined, heroic |appearance = Slender, fair skin, red lips, long red hair, aqua blue eyes, lavender seashell bra, sea green fish-like tail |occupation = As a mermaid: Princess of Atlantica, 7th in line for being Queen of Atlantica As a human: Queen consort of her and her husband's kingdom |alignment = Good |affiliations = Atlantica Eric's kingdom |goal = To restore music and happiness to the Kingdom of Atlantica (succeeded) To get Eric to kiss her by the third sunset, in order to become human (partly failed; but still became human in the end) To become human and live a different life on land with Eric (succeeded) To protect her daughter Melody from Morgana (succeeded) |home = Atlantica (formerly) Eric's castle (currently) |family = |pets = Spot (killer whale) Stormy (seahorse) Beau (horse) |friends = Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Sandy, Max, Urchin, Gabriella, Grimsby, Carlotta, Chef Louis, Manta, Little Evil, the Catfish Club Band, Lucky, Tip and Dash, Benjamin |enemies = Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Glut, Morgana, Marina Del Rey, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger, Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp, Moray, Manta (formerly), Little Evil (formerly) |likes = Humans, human objects, adventure, freedom, music, singing, dancing, Prince Eric, chasing her dreams, having fun with Flounder, her family |dislikes = Her father's stubbornness and hatred of humans, being without music or fun, rules, chores, pirates, evil, violence, Sebastian's nagging, her friends and family in danger, Melody's disobedience, being separated from Eric |powers = Speed swimming Underwater breathing Hypnotic voice Atlantean strength Atlantean endurance Aquapathy Thermoendurance |possessions = Pink shoulder bag |fate = Becomes a human, marries Prince Eric, and gives birth to a daughter |quote = "I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad." "I was a regular fish out of water."}} Ariel is the seventh daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She is adventurous and curious, especially about human things. She also enjoys music and singing, but can sometimes forget about responsibilities she has. She can also be easily distracted. She is the only princess of Atlantica to not have any specific hair accessory. She is the youngest one and the first to become a mother in her later years after being married to her prince. *Ariel is 15 in the prequel and in the TV series, until the first movie when she is 16. *She is likely 15 because the original story set the little mermaid to be 15 before she went to the surface. *Her sisters say she's unpredictable. *Her hobbies are collecting gadgets, gizmos, whosits, whatsits and thingamabobs. *Her pet peeve is rules that don't make sense. *Her biggest fear is being told that something is impossible. *Her favorite colors are pink and blue. *Her favorite food is the surface food, called strawberries. *Her favorite genre of music is pop and jazz. *Her favorite musical instruments are violin, flute, clarinet. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina first appear in the original film, introduced during the "Daughters of Triton" sequence, they perform in the concert that Sebastian is putting on, there younger sister Ariel was supposed to be in the concert, much to their shock/embarrassment she fails to show up. They have notice Ariel's unusual happy behavior lately, as they all realize that there younger sister has fallen in love (unaware at the time that she has fallen in love with a human named Eric) believing that the person Ariel fallen in love with is a merman. At the end of film, they all attend Ariel and Eric's wedding, with Andrina and Aquata waving goodbye to Ariel. The Little Mermaid: The Series Just like in the in the original film, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina have minor roles in the prequel series, however in some episodes, Alana and Arista respectively are supporting characters. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Attina, Andrina, Aquata and Adella have are minor roles in the In the 2000 direct-to-video sequel, as they all attend their newborn niece, Melody's christening, Alana and Arista are not seen in the film but it is likely that they have attended the christening (off-screen). After the defeat of Ursula's sister Morgana, Andrina is the only one of Ariel's sisters to be seen at the end of the film. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning In the prequel film, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina all have have a much larger roles, after their mother, Queen Athena dies in an accident, they are all raised very strictly by their governess, Marina Del Rey. When Attina and her sisters discover that Ariel has been sneaking off to a forbidden music club, Attina and the other girls join her the next night. Trivia *Each of Triton's daughters has a different hair and eye color in the third movie, but in the first movie, they all have blue eyes. *Point of reference, Adella admits in ''Ariel's Beginning, to being two years older than Ariel, therefore, making her the fifth daughter. *Ariel resembles her mother but acts like her father. *Arista is shown in the animated series to have Ariel's attitude just like her father. *Arista's bangs often change sides between scenes. *Another feature between them is that six have different updo hairstyles, while Ariel is the only one with her hair down. *Like in the original story, they are all one year apart from each other. *Although Ariel's Beginning lists their birth order as Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina and Ariel, the original film's song, "Daughters of Triton", strongly implies that their birth order was Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana, and Ariel. *Their tails are the different colors of the rainbow. **Arista - red; Attina - orange; Adella - yellow; Ariel - green; Aquata - blue; Andrina - purple; Alana - pink. *In the prequel film, their have differing eye colors. **Attina - green; Alana - violet; Adella - teal; Aquata - brown; Arista - ice blue; Andrina - hazel; Ariel - blue. *There is a color error on some of them in some clipart and Ariel's pages of the Disney Princess find it book. Gallery Littlemermaid 043.jpg|Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina in The Little Mermaid tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg 254822 200735639969912 200732346636908 531239 6102664 n.jpg|Ariel, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina dancing Mermaid sisters.jpg|Ariel, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina as children arielsistersset.jpeg|A doll set including each of Triton's daughters Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-572.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-555.jpg Attina 1.png|Attina's Diary Attina 2.png|Attina's Diary part II Alana 1.png|Alana's Diary Alana 2.png|Alana's Diary Part II 5 Adella 1.png|Adella's Diary 6 Adella 2.png|Adella's Diary Part II 7 Aquata 1.png|Aquata's Diary 8 Aquata 2.png|Aquata's Diary Part II 9 Arista 1.png|Arista's Diary 10 Arista 2.png|Arista's Diary Part II 11 Andrina 1.png|Andrina's Diary 12 Andrina 2.png|Andrina's Diary Part II 13 Ariel 1.png|Ariel's Diary 14 Ariel 2.png|Ariel's Diary Part II she's in love mersisters.jpg|Mersisters and Flounder on Broadway Happy ending.jpg Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1250.jpg|Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina and Ariel in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning landofthedinosaurs65.jpg|Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina in The Little Mermaid: The Animated Series Little Mermaid Sisters.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps (1).jpg|Attina, Andrina, Aquata and Adella in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea References Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Character groups Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Mermaids Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:European characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Hybrids Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Disney on Ice characters